101615 - Supply and Demands
10:13 -- athanasyGerent AG began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 22:13 -- AG: Are yδu the δηe cαlled the "Witch δf Delblδδm"? TC: <][--WOULD BE ME YES--- TC: <][--DO YOU WANT--- AG: Oh uh AG: I hαve heαrd frδm sδme AG: αquαiηteηces AG: αbδut yδur bαttle skill AG: αηd thαt yδu αre iηcredibly dαηgerδus iη bαttle TC: <][--HAVE BEEN TOLD CORRECTLY--- AG: Well it seems my sδurces were iηfαlliαble theη AG: well, I've seeη mαηy bαttles befδre AG: but I hαve ηever cαught yδu iη αctiδη, despite yδu bδαstiηg such α repitδre TC: <][--SHOULD ASK THE TROLLS IN THE DELBLOOM AREA--- TC: <][--CANT. THATS THE JOKE--- TC: <][--ARE ALL DEAD--- AG: δh AG: well thαt seems quite excessive TC: <][--ENOUGH BLOOD WAS SHED--- TC: <][--COUDLNT FINISH MY LIVING ROOM SET--- AG: yδu must be quite the iηteriδr decδrαtδr TC: <][--BONES OF THE DECEASED LINE MY FURNITURE.--- TC: <][--FEMURS MAKE GREAT CHANDELIERS--- AG: yδu eηjδy bδηes αs well? AG: I hαve quite the cδllectiδη TC: <][--ARE THE BEST--- TC: <][--ALSO COLLECT HORNS--- TC: <][--MAKE FOR GREAT IMPROVISED WEAPONS--- AG: reαsδηαble iη cδmbαt, i guess AG: I dδ hαve quite mαrvelδus exαmples δf fiηe bδηes, if yδu wδuld be iηterested AG: I αm sure they wδuld cδmplemeηt yδur... AG: decδr TC: <][--SOUNDS REASONABLE--- TC: <][--I WILL PILLAGE YOUR HIVE FOR THEM--- TC: <][--IM A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT--- TC: <][--FISHB!TCH IS TRYING TO GET MY FISHSLUT--- AG: listeη, yδu cαη pluηder my burηt hive αll yδu desire TC: <][--SOMEONE ALREADY DESTROY IT--- AG: well yes AG: αηd ηδ? AG: fireαrms αre dαηgerδus, is whαt I hαve gαthered AG: αηywαy, whαt αbδut seα dwellers? TC: <][--NEED TO GO KILL ONE--- TC: <][--ALSO KILL ANOTHER ONE--- TC: <][--AFTER I KILL THE FIRST ONE--- AG: yδu seem tδ hαve α lδt δf murder δη yδur αgeηdα AG: but this isη't the weirdest, ηδt cδmpαred tδ the bizαrre eveηts trαηspiriηg mδst likely αs we speαk TC: <][--DO YOU MEAN--- AG: Hαve yδu ηδt beeη iηfδrmed yet? TC: <][--NO--- AG: Appαreηtly there is α certαiη gαme sδme δf us αre destiηed tδ plαy AG: it iηvδlves sαviηg the wδrld, αs fαr αs sδme hαve put it TC: <][--SUFFERER. THIS AGAIN?--- TC: <][--THING SOUNDED SO STUPID--- AG: Yδu heαrd this spiel befδre? TC: <][--SORTA--- AG: well, it just might be up yδur αlley TC: <][--UGH--- AG: I figure we ηeed the strδηgest we cαη muster AG: there seems tδ be fδrces αgαiηst us AG: likely tδ sαbαtαge us AG: I figure sδmeδηe αs pδwerful αηd ηδtδriδus such αs yδu cδuld αssist iη δur cαuse? AG: Besides, yδu dδη't seem tδ be αs bαd αs yδu αre crαcked up tδ be TC: <][--INSULTING--- AG: I've kηδwη bαrkbeαsts with mδre bαrk thαη yδur bite, αηd I kηδw α thiηg δr twδ αbδut thαt TC: <][--GOING TO LEVEL WITH YOU--- TC: <][--KILL YOU--- TC: <][--WILL CULL YOUR FRIENDS--- TC: <][--NOT FEEL ANYTHING--- TC: <][--I ADD YOU TO MY COLLECTION OF BONES--- TC: <][--BEST, ILL PUT THEM ON THE MANTLE WITH A NAME PLATE--- AG: If yδu reαlly αre this ηδtδriδus Witch δf Delblδδm thαt yδu clαim tδ be AG: yδu will shδw us whαt yδu αre wδrth AG: why wδuld yδu hαηd δver the δppδrtuηity tδ shδw everyδηe hδw dαηgerδus yδu αre AG: ηδbδdy cαη regαle the wicked tαle δf the Witch δf Delblδδm with ηδbδdy tδ tell her fδrebδdiηg tαle AG: yδu ηeed survivδrs if yδu wαηt yδur stδry tδ live δη TC: <][--MAKE AN INTERESTING PROPOSITION--- TC: <][--I LEAVE NO SURVIVORS--- AG: very well AG: If we mαηαge tδ stδp this whδle debαcle, yδu αre surely welcδme tδ dispδse δf us AG: but uηtil theη, prδve yδu αre αs fierce αs yδu clαim TC: <][--THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK GAME PEOPLE ARE PLAYING?--- AG: I guess AG: sδme αre αlreαdy δη α missiδη tδ set these plαηs iη mδtiδη AG: blδδd hαs αlreαdy beeη spilled δη the plαyiηg field I αm sure AG: I myself αm ηδt tδ sure δη the eveηts thαt hαve beguη tδ uηfδld AG: but there αre sδme whδ hαve αη αdvαηtαge it seems TC: <][--UGH...--- AG: Listeη, I kηδw yδu αreη't iηtδ this, "beiηg α herδ" thiηg δr whαtever AG: ηeither αm I TC: <][--UP NERD.--- TC: <][--JOIN YOUR LITTLE "GAME"--- TC: <][--ONLY UNDER CERTAIN DEMANDS--- AG: Whαt αre these demαηds? TC: <][--THE LEADER OF THIS THING. IM CALLING THE SHOTS.--- AG: debαtαble, but sure AG: whαt else TC: <][--TRIBUTES--- AG: tributes? TC: <][--VALUBLES.--- TC: <][--FOR CONSTRUCTION--- TC: <][--KIND OF THING--- AG: δkαy, reαsδηαble AG: whαt else TC: <][--COME UP WITH SOME AS I GO--- TC: <][--THESE 2 FIRST THINGS ARE REQUIRED--- AG: well AG: its ηδt αη iηteηse list δf demαηds AG: but I will see thαt they αre deαlt with TC: <][--UPRISING WILL END WITH DEATH--- TC: <][--ME--- TC: <][--PERSONALLY--- AG: α little δη the hαrsh side AG: but hey AG: their yδur demαηds I guess AG: If yδu wαηt αηy iηfδrmαtiδη αbδut whαt stδrm is likely brewiηg AG: I suggest tαlkiηg tδ Lδrreα, she αlsδ meηtiδηed α Seriδs persδη, whδ might kηδw mδre AG: I'm sure yδu've tαlked tδ αt leαst δηe δf them TC: <][--LITERALLY F*CK THAT SLUT.--- TC: <][--DIES FIRST--- TC: <][--OF CONDITIONS--- AG: well the lαst time we tαlked, it seemed she thδught her life iη dαηger TC: <][--BY ANYONE ELSE--- TC: <][--DIES BY MY HAND--- TC: <][--ONE ELSE--- TC: <][--IM ALREADY KIND OF PERSUING A SIMILAR ACTION--- TC: <][--WILL HAVE TO WAIT...--- TC: <][--WHATEVER--- TC: <][--DONE HERE--- AG: very well AG: I'm glαd we cδuld hαve this chαt AG: δ feαred witch δf delblδδm 10:52 -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:52 -- Category:Eribus Category:Ramira